Blaze the Cat
"I am the guardian of the Sol Emeralds... It is a fate that forces me to live with my curse, my flames... Because of my powers, I have always been alone... It's also why I must do this alone! It is my responsibility!" — Blaze the Cat, ''Sonic Rush'' Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. Why She Rocks # As her name suggests, she is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. # A noble soul, Blaze is normally calm, solemn and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. # After spending time with Sonic and Cream, however, Blaze has discovered the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. # Despite the initial boundaries separating them, Blaze now travels freely between her dimension and Sonic's to visit her friends. # Blaze was designed as a character who was equivalent yet an alternate version of Sonic's character. # She is often described as elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her ballerina-like fighting style. # Being royalty, Blaze is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. # She later learns to accept her powers thanks to Sonic's advice and came to see them as a blessing. # After interacting with Sonic, Cream and their friends, Blaze developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. # Blaze is very honest and almost blunt when dealing with annoyances such as Marine, even outright telling her that she is a nuisance. # Her intensive demeanor however, is motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. In truth, Blaze has a kind heart, and always stands up for those who cannot stand up for themselves. Bad Qualities # Initially, she held a personal dislike of her pyrokinesis because it left her to bear her responsibilities alone and it made other children tease her for her inability to control it, which made her view her flames as a curse. # Because of her past and devotion to her duty, Blaze developed a habit of being self-reliant, which led her to building up walls between her and other people. # This made her anti-social, withdrawn and shy. As a result, she would bottle up her secret feelings, leaving herself in an inner turmoil. # She had a tendency of judging others poorly in Sonic Rush, making her seem somewhat overconfident and arrogant. # Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own strict discipline, which made her anti-social, shy, and unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. Trivia * Blaze is the second feline character introduced in the series in regards to the games. The first is Big the Cat. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with Psychokinesis Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:SEGA Characters Category:Characters with Fire Powers